deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Joker VS Sweet Tooth
Joker VS Sweet Tooth is the upcoming 62nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!. It will feature The Joker from DC Comics and Sweet Tooth from the Twisted Metal series. The Joker will be voiced by Lucas Schuneman and Sweet Tooth will be voiced by Gianni Matragano. Description Two crazy clowns enter the arena, and only one will survive! Will DC Comics' Joker have the last laugh against the violent champion of Twisted Metal? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Joker Boomstick: Gotham City, a vile breeding ground for criminals and crazy people. Wiz: In such a bleak city, it's important to look for humor wherever you can, even if it's during the act of murder. And no one gets more jollies out of ruthless felonies than the Joker. Joker: I'm here, bitches! And I brought favors for everybody! Boomstick: But before he became the Clown Prince of Crime, who was he? A thief who accidentally got his pregnant wife killed? A mob boss who stabbed Batman's girlfriend? A petty thug in the wrong place at the wrong time? Nobody knows for sure, not even the Joker himself. Wiz: What we DO know is that most likely at some point, he fell into a vat of mysterious chemicals and Batman was involved. However he came to be, from that moment on, his body and mind were altered forever. (Joker laughs maniacally) Boomstick: With a new smile big enough to rival the Grinch, the Joker decided he'd make sure the whole world would share in his sick joke. Wiz: And what comedy act would be complete without a few wonderful toys? Boomstick: This guy may like his pistols, machine guns and explosives, but outside of that, his taste in weaponry is anything but simple. (Batman punches Joker in the face) Joker: OW! My eye! (Joker's eye falls out, but it turns out to be an explosive that's about to go off) Joker: Sucker! (Batman and Batgirl just barely escape the explosion) Boomstick: Like a true prankster gone mad, he carries razor sharp playing cards, a gag flower filled with acid, an electric hand buzzer that goes a...little too far... Wiz: But deadliest and most haunting of all is his trademark Joker Venom, a deadly concoction which poisons its victims, forcing them into fits of laughter so uncontrollable that they suffocate and die, while contorting their facial muscles into a nightmarish grin. Boomstick: Talk about killing the audience. (chuckles) Oh... Wiz: Too soon, Boomstick. Too soon. Sweet Tooth Wiz: How far would you go to have your greatest wish granted? How much would you destroy to get your way? Boomstick: Any extreme! Wiz: For those willing to go to any extreme, the annual Twisted Metal contest is right up your alley! Boomstick: In Twisted Metal, competitors smash vehicles into public property and each other, and that's when they're not shooting crazy shit like rockets and bombs all over the place! God, that'd be fun... Wiz: The insane lure of Twisted Metal attracts some of the most deranged and unstable minds in the world, including a clown with a flaming scalp, the driver of the infamous ice cream truck called Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth: Light 'em up, boys. (laughs evilly) (*Cues: New York - Twisted Metal 2*) Boomstick: Before he was a scary serial killer driving a truck, Marcus Kane was a scary ice cream man driving a truck, and like every ice cream man I know, Marcus had a serious evil split personality problem. Wiz: Trapped within his head, this sinister side desperately clawed for freedom, eventually forcing Marcus to finally give in and carve his new persona a face. On that day, Marcus Kane died and the rampage of Needles Kane began. Boomstick: Needles spent his days murdering anyone he could find, including his own wife and child. Damn, what a psycho... Death Battle Results Trivia * This episode is likely being done to commemorate both Batman: The Killing Joke, Suicide Squad and Justice League #50 that will be revealing the true original identity of The Joker, which are all being coincidentally released this year. * Joker's model hails from the Batman: Arkham games. * This is the second episode to pit a DC character against a non-Marvel combatant, the first being Goku VS Superman. ** This does not include Goku VS Superman 2 due to the fact its a Rematch Episode. * This is the (upcoming) sixth Death Battle Episode where a Comic Book Character is set against a Video gaming Character, the last five where Wolverine VS Raiden, Fox VS Bucky, Thor VS Raiden, Kratos VS Spawn, and Zitz VS Leonardo. ** This is also the first time a character from DC Comics is set against a character from Twisted Metal. *This is the seventh Episode of Death Battle where a Protagonist of a series is set against an Antagonist of a series, the last six where Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Guts VS Nightmare and Iron Man VS Lex Luthor. **This however is the first time a Protagonist Villain (Sweet Tooth) is set against an Antagonist Villain (The Joker). Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villains' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles